


Peladophobia

by Mai_Blade



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, One Shot, no name for the OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Peladophobia - the fear of becoming bald or bald people.





	Peladophobia

I paced nervously down the street from Penn Stables, fretting about how my first meeting with the owner of the stables, Connor Penn, had gone. Truth be told, our short meeting had not gone well at _all._

I'm a racer, but I race only for the sake of my dragon, Hyste, who enjoys it, so basically more for sport than for winning, an eternal sore point for my scale-covered friend. My parents are senators, and we live in Sun City. The All-City Racing events are what I participate in, and I’m lucky that my parents don’t care whether or not I win, otherwise I’d be miserable. Anyway, I told my parents I wanted to upgrade my dragon's stables so as my birthday present they're paying for one year's stay at Penn Stables for my dragon. It’s not a fancy place, or even in Sun City, but it’s one of the best stables around. 

For as long as I can remember, I’ve had a phobia, but I really thought that I’d gotten over it, or at least had it under enough control that things wouldn’t go south. My parents tried to make me see sense, but I’m eighteen and invincible! Surely I could handle this much. 

What a fool I was.

When the time came, I arrived at Penn Stables in Mid-City with my dragon, confident that I could meet and talk with Connor Penn and not be nervous without my parents’ presence. I had been cheerful, glad that my dragon was going to be staying in a place with a very good reputation. I had managed to get there without getting lost (though I think that was due more to my dragon than my own navigational skills). I arrived at Penn Stables, practically glowing with confidence. A mantra kept repeating in my head, telling me that I could do it, that I could face my fears—a mantra of _lies._

At first, things went well. I met with Lance Penn, son of Connor Penn, who directed me to his elder brother, Artha. Artha Penn was a decent person, if a bit grumpy, and he directed me to where my dragon would be staying. The stable was spacious, clean and very favorable. Artha stayed to chat for a while, clearing up a few final questions and the conversation was just running down when things fell apart. 

I had just finished answering Artha's inquiries when it happened. Artha glanced behind me and smiled, saying, "Hi, dad."

Turning around, I smiled, ready to greet Connor Penn. That is when I saw it: a close-up of the gleaming _bald head_ of Connor Penn. 

Don't get me wrong. I knew Connor Penn was bald as I had seen the sign on top of the main building and my parents had repeatedly informed me. They had wanted to come with me, to give me their support, but I, like a prideful fool, refused. I told them I had to face my fear sooner or later, and that if they came with me every time I had to meet a bald person I would never be able to do so. 

I should have let them come with me. Then perhaps I wouldn't have screamed like a sissy newt right in Connor Penn's face. 

" _Aiyeee~!_ " 

I screamed in terror, my eyes fixed upon the _gleaming dome of evil_ before me. I backpedaled and ran from the _shining dome of doom_ , screaming much like a two-year-old girl confronted with the gooey remains of a squished yellow-bellied newt. I fled that place upon my own feet, my poor bewildered dragon at my heels.

And now here I am, pacing the pavement, feeling like a major fool. Not only had I yelled in Connor Penn’s face, I had made a scene of myself running through the streets of Mid-City, shrieking my darn head off. Time has passed, the day has grown short, and I know I must return and make amends, because not only is it the right thing to do, my parents have already paid for Hyste’s stay.

Sighing heavily, I ran a hand through my hair and felt something catch between my fingers. Bringing my hand forward so that I can look at it, I see... My throat constricts with fear as I register the sight before me.

Hair! Strands of my precious hair!

_I_ am losing my hair! _I_ am going bald!

* * *

Artha's head was not the only one to snap up as a loud shriek filled the air. It wasn’t that loud, and he could tell it was coming from a distance, but the sheer _horror_ in it… He blinked as the scream tapered off. 

"What was that?"

* * *

**A new study shows that having a severe phobia can hasten aging. But what if my greatest fear IS aging?!?**

**~Stephen Colbert**

**Author's Note:**

> I liked Dragon Booster. I mean, I call BS at some of their 'official' ages, but still, I liked the show.
> 
> I posted this at a Dragon Booster forum, but I forgot my password for the place so I can't get back in. Luckily for me, I also posted my story at Luna, so yay. As with some of my stories, this isn't a copy-and-paste original, but I feel some slight editing has improved it.
> 
> Anyway, yeah. :)


End file.
